sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Шаблон:Harvard citation/doc
Harvard citation templates The templates for using Harvard citations are: * or for a basic Harvard citation * or for a Harvard citation with no brackets * or for a Harvard citation with the name outside the brackets * or for multiple Harvard citations and other more complicated features. * , , or (or any of several others) for formatting the reference. This page describes the first 3; for the others see their documentation pages. Usage : Instead of using the optional loc parameter, you may also use one of the following parameters: *p = page *pp = pages ; Notes *The abbreviation Harv may be used. *The first parameter is the author's last name. *Up to four authors can be given as parameters (see the examples). If there are more than 4 authors only the first 4 should be listed; listing more will cause odd things to happen. *The next parameter is the year of publication. *The year and author name(s) must not have extra space before and after, else the generated links will not work. (BUG) *The "loc = " parameter is the location of the cited material within the reference. This parameter is optional. *The parameter p'' is an optional page parameter; thus " " yields " ". *The parameter ''pp is an optional page range parameter; thus " " yields " ". *If Ref=''none'', then no hyperlink is created. *To avoid the brackets surrounding the citation, use or . *To use the author name(s) in the text, use or . *For more complicated Harvard citations with multiple links use or its abbreviation . *For authors who have published more than one work in the same year, the standard way to differentiate such works is to put a lowercase letter after the year (e.g. year=2006a and year=2006b). Editors editing this template are requested to make parallel changes to the other versions. Examples : Recommended style The recommended Harvard referencing style potentially uses all four templates. Each automatically generates a hypertext link based on the name(s) and date. Here is an example :;Markup :: Some works on gravitation are so massive they warp spacetime themselves ; yet presented essential equations with notable brevity. The essential ingredients are the curvature tensor and the stress-energy tensor ( ; ). :;Result :: Some works on gravitation are so massive they warp spacetime themselves ; yet presented essential equations with notable brevity. The two ingredients are the curvature tensor and the stress-energy tensor ( ; ). In short: # For a single work with no author in the text (the most common case), use . # For a single work with the author named in the text, use . # For multiple works at the same point, use explicit parentheses and separated by semicolons. # For anything more complicated use . #CITEREF More exotic Harvard citations can be constructed using the template. If even this is not enough, then as a last resort one can use #CITEREF as in the following example: :Property (T) was introduced by David Kazhdan (1967). which produces :Property (T) was introduced by David Kazhdan (1967) with a link to the author, and a link to a citation on a different page. #CITEREF should be followed by the last names of up to 4 authors and the year (with no spaces), and if the link is to a different page it should be preceded by the name of the page (with spaces allowed). The citation template marks the reference using #CITEREF; see the source of template:citation/core for details. Use with citation templates The , , , family of templates can be used to format the citations in the References section. Links from the Harvard citation to the full citation are provided using a #CITEREF link. The template creates a link #CITEREF followed by the concatenation of the author names and the year. creates an anchor followed by the concatenation of the following parameters: *'last' or last1 or surname or surname1 or author or author1 or authors, *'last2' or surname2 or author2, *'last3' or surname3 or author3, *'last4' or surname4 or author4, *'editor-last' or editor-surname or editor1-last or editor1-surname or editor or editors, *'editor2-last' or editor2-surname, *'editor3-last' or editor3-surname, *'editor4-last' or editor4-surname, *'year'. can also create a similar anchor by setting the "ref" property to "harv". For example: For example produces a link #CITEREFSmith2006 and produces an anchor CITEREFSmith2006. Use the date parameter in place of the year parameter in citation templates is preferred when full dates are known. The date parameter should not be used to simply encode a year, as this can fail to generate a viable #CITEREF link. References * * * * * *